powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Wild Roar
"Animal roar, shifting forms!" - Morphing Call Power Rangers Wild Roar is a series by greensully. It follows a group of teenagers as they seek to protect their city from the evil Nightmares by using the power of the animals, and the Wild Roar Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies * Ricky Lamba: A lab assistant of Argan's that develops new tech for the Rangers. He is Emi's brother. * Emi Lamba: A lab assistant of Argan's that develops new tech for the Rangers. She is Ricky's sister. * Xenara/Zara: Formerly one of Fearox' Nightmare lieutenants. Turned good after Fearox left her for dead, and given a human form. She is based on Trichophobia. Other Characters * Principle Stewart: The principle of Harrison High School, which the Rangers attend to or work at. * Mayor Lamba: The mayor of Wildeborne City, and the mother of Ricky and Emi. * Oscar: A young journalist that frequently encounters the Rangers, and is trying to deduce their identities. * Barry and Tristan: Two bullies at Harrison High School that frequently terrorize some of the Rangers. * Andy Corrida: Maria's younger brother. Villains * Nightmares ** Fearox: Formerly known as Dr. Peter Ferrows, a biologist studying animal behavior and fear response. An accident led him to go insane and turned him into a villain dedicated to scaring people for his research. ** Basaliker: A snake-themed Nightmare capable of transforming into a large snake. His body is a mass of writhing and coiled snakes. He is based on Ophidiophobia. ** Shade: A grim-reaper themed Nightmare able to produce a dense black fog and travel through shadows. He is based on Nyctophobia. ** Vampira: A vampire/bat-themed Nightmare that can use her wings to fly at incredible speeds. She can also drain the life-force out of someone by biting their neck. She is based on Chiroptophobia and Hemophobia. ** Ragdoll: A doll-themed Nightmare that wields a large blade and can fire blasts of dark energy in the form of hearts. She is based on Pediophobia. ** Boogeys: Foot soldiers created by Fearox to be expendable pawns. They represent Teraphobia. *** Orgas: Larger and tougher versions of the Boogeys. Also represent Teraphobia. ** Phobians: Special monsters created when the fear of a person is triggered by someone or something. Fearox can detect the powerful feelings of fear and use it to power his Negative Fear Former, which turns the person's fear into a living being. *** Houndalor: Based on Alex' Cynophobia. *** Shockatiel: Based on Ally's Astraphobia. *** Seastorm: Based on Sam's Aquaphobia. *** Needleknife: Based on Professor Argan's Aichmophobia. *** Bloomdoom: Based on a resident's Botanophobia. *** Barkroot: Based on a resident's Dendrophobia. *** Doc Killer: Based on Ricky's Nosocomephobia. *** Kneeslapper: Based on Emi's Coulrophobia. *** Jawz: Based on a resident's Daknophobia. *** Clockjerk: Based on Cyrus' Chronomentrophobia. *** Levitar: Based on a resident's Acrophobia. *** Boxxar: Based on Maria's Claustrophobia. *** Monsterox: Based on Professor Argan's fear of Fearox. *** Stonebrim: Based on Andy's Automatonophobia. Arsenal Morphers * Animal DNA Morphers * Tyrannosaurus DNA Morpher * Lunar Morpher Weapons * Roaring Sabers * Roaring Blasters * Tyranno Saber * Lunar Sabers * Lunar Bow * Animal Form Weapons ** Lion Claws ** Eagle Wings ** Gorilla Knuckles ** Bear Arms ** Tiger Paws ** Tyranno Teeth * Second Form Weapons ** Rhino Horn ** Elephant Trunk ** Shark Jaw ** Bat Fangs ** Fox Tail Team Weapons * Roaring Cannon * Dino Cannon Zords Zords * Roaring Lion Zord * Roaring Eagle Zord * Roaring Gorilla Zord * Roaring Bear Zord * Roaring Tiger Zord * Roaring Serpent Zord * Roaring Scorpion Zord * Roaring Whale Zord * Roaring Bull Zord * Roaring Ram Zord * Tyranno Zord * Lunar Zords ** Lunar Wolf Zord ** Lunar Rabbit Zord ** Lunar Owl Zord * Howling Zords ** Howling Rhino Zord ** Howling Elephant Zord ** Howling Shark Zord ** Howling Bat Zord ** Howling Fox Zord Megazords * Roaring Wild Megazord ** Serpent Mode ** Scorpion Mode ** Whale Mode ** Bull Mode ** Ram Mode * Tyranno Battlezord * Roaring Dino Wild Megazord * Lunar Megazord * Howling Wild Megazord * Wild Ultrazord